


A Thirst For Knowledge

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester to the Rescue, Gagged Castiel (Supernatural), Gen, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Kidnapped Castiel (Supernatural), Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Touching, Sam Winchester to the Rescue, Tied-Up Castiel (Supernatural), WinCasWin (If You Squint)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Cas stumbles upon a guy with an obsessive interest in studying how a variety of different life forms work.And when the guy realises he has an actual angel in his midst, well....That’s an opportunity he just can’t pass up.Unfortunately for Cas.





	A Thirst For Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> Zip down to the end notes for additional content guidance.

“Hello. Angel. Wake up.”

The voice is nasal, irritating, and when Cas doesn’t immediately respond, he feels the sharp sting as someone slaps his face.

Grimacing, he opens his eyes. His vision is cloudy, at first, which it shouldn’t be, but then someone slapping his cheek shouldn’t hurt him either.

As it clears, he finds Dennis Payton staring down at him, the lower half of his face hidden by a surgical mask.

“Excellent. I was starting to think my little surprise might have permanently damaged you, which would have been a disappointment.”

Surprise? It’s hard to think clearly, but Cas suddenly remembers the bright flare that dazzled his senses, coming just as he was getting into his truck, and then there was….

Nothing. Until now.

He tries to sit up, but his movement is jerked to a stop.

Dennis leans back, tutting him. “I’m afraid it was necessary to restrain you. I don’t imagine you’ll be at all co-operative, so I really had no choice.”

Cas looks down to find himself lying on some kind of gurney. Thick leather cuffs are locked around his wrists, and ankles, fastening him to the bed, and he can see and feel enough to know that only the thick blue woollen blanket draped across him is covering his nakedness.

“What do you want?”

Dennis tugs down the surgical mask, and Cas notices he’s wearing pale blue scrubs.

Honestly, the man looks ridiculous, and Cas no idea what he thinks he’s doing.

“Isn’t it obvious?”

“No.”

Dennis looks suddenly disappointed in Castiel’s intelligence. He spreads his arms to draw the angel’s attention to the room around him.

Cas looks, though he keeps a fair portion of his attention on the man who, for reasons yet unknown, has taken him prisoner.

Before now, the only room Cas had seen in Dennis’s house was the lounge while he’d questioned the man on what he’d seen the night of three suspicious deaths on a neighbour’s property.

Dennis had claimed to have seen nothing and Cas had been sure he was being lied to, even if not what about.

But this room is far different from the other one.

The only light comes from directly overhead, a bank of three harsh white tubes. It throws shadows against the walls, but Cas can make out tall glass fronted cabinets, filled with jars of liquid and what looks like….

He can make out the mandible of a vampire in one of those jars, and what he’s sure is the severed front paw of a griffin.

He stops looking then, and returns his full focus to Dennis.

“I told you, I did,” Dennis says.

And Cas remembers that perhaps the room upstairs is not so different from this one, with its stuffed animal bodies, birds and foxes, and a squirrel, all frozen in some unsettling display, and he can hear Dennis’s voice...

 _I find them, when I’m out walking. Some got killed by something; the squirrel, I think one of my neighbours poisoned it. But usually they’re road kill or another animal killed it. And so I bring them back here, and I study them before I stuff them. There’s no law against it_.

That had been when Dennis still believed Cas was an FBI agent.

He clearly doesn’t now.

He clearly knows exactly what Cas is, and the angel’s wondering just how many of those poor creatures upstairs were already dead before Dennis found them.

And if those three people who died had done so because they saw something Dennis didn’t want them to see.

He tugs once more at the cuffs, but they hold and he doesn’t know why. Doesn’t know why he can’t just tear free and send this human cowering to his knees in fear.

He won’t deny it; he’s the one afraid, just then.

“Dennis,” he says.

Before he can say anything else, a strip of duct tape is fastened across his lips.

“No,” Dennis says. “I get distracted too easily, and I like to concentrate when I’m working. Anyway, I’ve heard everything all the different creatures who can speak have to say. Threatening, begging, bargaining. But I’m in this for the knowledge. The science. It’s just a shame the only way to do this is so messy, but…”

He shrugs, and then he turns on a small CD player in the corner, and the first hesitant notes of Schubert’s Fantasy fill the room.

++

Times like this, Dean’s glad they actually went along with Ketch.

The GPS on their phones is all well and good, except when their phones get busted, or they get separated from their phones, and then what the hell good is that?

He won’t deny, getting those mini trackers injected fucking hurt, and he can still feel the ridge of his when he moves a certain way, but that annoying little piece of plastic and circuitry is what’s going to help them find Cas.

Or what has helped them.

They’re parked across the street from a house that looks like just any other, except Dean knows their angel is in there, and, probably, in trouble.

Sam comes back to the car, and gets in.

“Looks locked up,” he says. “Neighbours thing the guy’s at work; he does nine ‘til four at the meatpackers’ place in the middle of town.”

Every extra little clue they find is adding up in Dean’s head, though he’s not sure what they’ll come to in the end.

But right now, the job doesn’t matter.

Only Cas matters, and whether or not the owner of the house is at home, Dean knows Cas is in there.

He checks the safety’s off on his Glock, and then gets out of the car, and starts across the road.

++

Dennis’s hands are cold. He’s wearing bright blue latex gloves, apparently angels don’t have to worry about being allergic, and Cas fights but he can’t do anything to stop Denis touching him.

He’s methodical, Cas will grant him that. He feels his way clearly around Cas’s head, fingers tracing the contours of his skull, and then feels along his jawbone, and down the sides of his neck.

He locks those hands around Cas’s throat, squeezing tight enough to cut off his air, and looks at the clock on the wall.

After nearly a minute, when Cas has shown no side effects from being choked, he lets go.

“So you don’t need air,” he says. “I’m glad I decided not to use chloroform. You’d probably have killed me.”

Cas glares at him. He still plans to kill him, but it’s going to have to wait until he can get free.

He seethes silently as Dennis feels his way down his body, fingers pressing across his clavicles, stroking down his arms, and then carefully pressing on each of his ribs.

He’s more forceful than he needs to be when he palpates Cas’s stomach, even leaning all his weight there at one point.

It’s uncomfortable; whatever he’s done to allow Cas to be rendered so helpless has also reduced his capacity to tolerate pain, and that makes him worry for what’s next to come.

But Dennis seems satisfied. He runs his hands down Cas’s hips, his legs, spends some time checking his reflexes by tapping his knees (the effect is much reduced by the cuffs around his ankles) and then dragging his fingernails over Cas’s soles.

He’s not ticklish, as Dean and Sam learned to their great disappointment.

Dennis actually has a clipboard, and spends the next few moments making notes.

Then he looks back at the angel.

“Things are going to get a little more...personal...from here in on, I’m afraid. Probably involving some things that are inappropriate for an angel, but didn’t God make us curious so we would learn things? Seek out knowledge no matter what?

“So I’m sure he’ll understand.”

Cas gives the restraints one last, futile tug, trying to imagine how more personal this can all become, given he’s naked and Dennis has spent the last half hour or so touching him without his permission.

If not for the gag, he’d tell Dennis that his Father probably doesn’t even know he exists. And is even less likely to care.

But regardless, for this? Cas knows there’s a rack in Hell with Dennis’s name on it and, if he survives whatever’s coming next, Cas might just personally escort him.

++

Picking the locks on the door is easy, for them. So is dealing with the heavy duty alarm system, for them.

Dean’s starting to think the guy who lives here _really_ has something he doesn’t want anybody to see.

But no one comes to stop them entering; the house does seem empty, like its owner is at work as his neighbours believe.

But the house _isn’t_ empty. Dean knows this because the handy little tracker he’s holding is showing a tiny blue dot that represents Castiel, and their own dots are almost right on top of his.

Which means, since he’s not standing there in front of them, and since he isn’t in any of the upstairs rooms, there's only one place he can be.

++

“Nobody likes this part,” Dennis says. He shoves a thick pillow under Cas’s hips, leaving him lying awkwardly. “I did think about investing in stirrups, but they get in the way for the first part, and using them for the second means temporarily uncuffing the ankles, and I get the feeling right now you want to kick me in the face.”

No, Right now, Cas wants to smite him, but kicking him in the face would be an acceptable alternative if that’s the best he can do.

He snarls a protest as Dennis applies a fair coating of lube to his right glove, and Cas’s personal experiences of hospitals might be limited to when he woke up in one after banishing himself, and when he was in the mental asylum (though he remembers practically nothing of that time, and he’s happy for it to stay like that), but he knows what Dennis plans to do next.

Dennis actually sighs at him, like Cas is being difficult, unreasonable.

“This is _necessary_ ,” he protests. “You look human. But you don’t need to breathe. And yet you _do_ breathe. Do you pass urine? Do you have bowel movements? Do you eat? What about sweating? I’m going to know all these things, but I’ve worked out a…. a scientific method, I guess.

“And this, I’m afraid, is going to be uncomfortable.”

He moves to stand by the side of the bed, and puts one hand on Cas’s hip to hold him steady, and then his other hand is between Cas’s legs, moving closer, not touching, not yet, not pressing in…

Cas yells at him through the tape, but he knows he can’t stop this, it’s going to happen.

Until it doesn’t. Until he hears a familiar voice rise above the music, pushing through the panic that distracted Cas from realising his family has come for him.

“I’ll kill you where you stand if you don’t get your fucking hands away from him.”

++

They drive for maybe an hour, putting enough distance between them and the town to be safe, before Dean pulls them in at a motel.

He makes a puzzled noise as Sam goes to book a room, and then the two hunters help him out of the car and through the door.

He doesn’t need that help now. As soon as he was out of that basement, he recovered his strength; Dennis had a variety of warding and sigils etched into the door, and one was designed to hamper an angel’s Grace.

So he’s okay.

But it seems like his humans want to make sure.

Cas offers no objection. When they touch him, it feels like they’re taking back what Dennis tried to, reclaiming him, and he lets him.

He’s theirs, they’re his, and the unspoken agreement between them is that they will always come for each other.

And Heaven help anyone who tries to get in the way.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a lot of non-consensual touching in this story, and there will be an attempted internal examination of Cas but this will be stopped before the guy can actually do it.
> 
> There is a hint of WinCasWin at the end, if you have your DeanCasSam goggles on, or you could just read it as them assuring themselves that Cas is okay, and kind of touch claiming their angel again.


End file.
